


Home Remedies

by Pipedream



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: 69, Android, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Food, Medical, Oral, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipedream/pseuds/Pipedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curie finds out other ways of using mutfruit with the help of her lover Cait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Remedies

**Author's Note:**

> It's very late over here. But I just want to say Happy Sapphic September everyone! I missed Femslash February so I'm really excited to join this time. Thank you so much for my beta who read through an earlier draft of this. Either way I'm still gonna apologize in advance for any typos/mistakes because gosh its late.

"Fucking piss rat! Get back!" Cait yelled, slamming a mole rat with the rusted old pipe. A loud crack is heard followed by a dying squeal as the beast laid dead at the redhead's feet.  
"There goes me boots," Cait sighed, kicking the beast off. She jumped off the old rusted car, the junk yard was clear of the vermin. Her job here was done.  
"Hey miss the rats are all gone! It's safe to come out!" She yelled, earning the door of the old shack to open. The inhabitant of the shack timidly looking out like a mouse, and then coming out as it dwelled on her that the coast was clear.  
"T-Thank you so much. Here is your payment." She said, bringing out a small bag of caps and handing it to her.

"Yeah well no problem. Booze would have been better. But anything to lower these bastards population." Cait murmured as she grabbed the measly bag of caps and left the woman to clean up the mess. The trek back to the old drive in theatre called home wasn't very far. She stretched in the late afternoon sun, baked skin that would probably peel later. Cait felt sore in various places and her hands were numb from clenching the rusted pipe for too long. She scratched the back of her head idly as she made her way to the front gate.  
"Hey 'fucker let me in." She sneered at the guard, a man who was well protected through layers of armor and hid his face through shades and a bandana.  
"Nice to see you too Cait. I'll tell them to let you in." He said humorously.  
A loud creak is heard as another person, a woman in similar apparel lets her in. Cait gladly strides inside but before that adding to her previous comment against the guard.  
"Don't you get all sweaty with so many layers on?" She asked amused.

"Yes, but at least I don't get heavily scratched like you did." He laughed and waved her off. Cait shook her head. It was all fun and games with that man. She didn't really have a grudge with anyone in the settlement except for MacCready and he scarcely visited except on missions. Her skin was stinging now as she made her way to the only clinic in town. She sat herself down and patiently waited, overhearing a conversation about how to avoid blisters from farming. After a few minutes the patient got out, one of the older farmers and gave her a smile. Cait got up and walked by him, eager to say hello to a familiar face.  
"Hello sweetie, I am back from-"  
"Oh Cait! What did you do to yourself?!" Immediately the doctor ran to her and cupped her face. The gesture tender but also leaving Cait uneasy as Curie glanced her body everywhere for bruises and scratches. Her hands were soft from constant moisturizing, a pleasant sweet odor reaching her nose. Cait was slowly getting accustomed to being touched this way, her body occasionally flinched on reflex when she felt she was not in control of a situation. But with Curie however, she felt more relaxed and always craved the synth’s touch. Her companion continued to examine her, a large number of bruises and cuts were on her. A particular one had struck her attention. A gash at Cait's left knee that was still bleeding.  
"It's nothing but a few scratches that you can't fix." Cait said as she gritted her teeth, Curie pressing lightly around the sensitive area of the wound.  
"You are lucky I just made a discovery that will heal this!" Curie exclaimed as she shuffled back to her desk and searched.  
"Discovery? Love what are you-" Cait looked at her curiously as her partner stayed occupied in her search till finally she protruded a stimpak. The redhead felt like chuckling.  
"Treasure that's just a stimpak." She said as she sat herself on the provided stool, allowing the stimpak to be injected onto her leg. Immediately all her scratches and injury began to mend.  
"I've found a new remedy in mutfruit that speeds up the medical properties of stimpaks." Curie replied proudly.  
"Wow. That's great Curie love, who knew mutfruit had healing properties besides for eating and sleepin'." She smiled but dropped it as Curie looked at her peculiarly.

"Sleeping? How does one exactly "sleep" with one?" She asked curiously.  
_Oh we are about to have fun aren't we._ Cait laughed, getting up from the stool. She glanced around the small tiny room that served as the clinic. _No much too small._ Cait would have to wait till later for her lesson. A cough brings her back from her thoughts, seeing an annoyed Curie.  
"What are your thoughts love?" Curie asked, a blush slowly blossoming in her face. After months of being with the ex-pit fighter, Curie had learned that sometimes her partner had a vulgar mind. Sometimes however her mind would sync up as well and catch Cait off guard.  
"I was wondering if you would be free after your shift here. We can maybe meet up in our room and spend time together." She winked as she dug her nails against the stool's upholstery.

"Oh..yes that actually sounds nice. It has been a busy day." Curie drifted off, flustered as well as eager for the day to end.  
"Great, I'll meet you over there." She said as she left the clinic, relieved that no one was sitting in the waiting room outside. Cait spent her time taking a shower and washing off the blood and dirt off her boots. She smiled as they became their original color again, no longer faded through mud and dirt as well as molerat blood. The sun was slowly making its descent back into the mountains as she headed to the small orchard. It was doing well this year with a surplus of mutfruit. The excess had allowed Curie to experiment on the fruit.

Cait carefully treaded the soil, making sure she didn't get her boots dirty again. She also didn't want to crush anything that was growing and ruin another harvest. The trees went as tall as her hips, the fruit looking delectable. Grinning, she plucked a few and went to the water pump to wash them. _Curie is about to learn something new_

The doctor sighed. All the patients of the day left for home. Most only needed a few patches here and there and remedies for a bad sunburn. The latter reminding Curie of a particular sun baked woman. She breathed in deeply and hoped it wasn't severe. As she walked out she picked up a bottle of lotion in case. The settlement was winding down. Most of the population had went to their designated homes or rooms to relax, others sat near the town bar, passing jokes around.  
Curie smiled at the sight and followed the lamp posts to her and Cait's home, the only room behind the theatre movie wall. The room had been for storage back then, a broom and a bar of soap left behind through eons provided enough evidence. Now it was a place Curie could find peace and bliss with the one she loved. She enters the averaged sized room and hangs her lab coat on a hook. An audible click is heard as she locks the door, finally privacy.

"Everything went alright?" She heard Cait say behind her, Curie turns and stares at her, splayed on the full sized bed, cutting the fruit into pieces.  
"Yes. Only had some people with terrible sunburn like yours." She said folding her arms and walking closer to join her, sitting at the edge of the mattress.  
"Pfft. It's just a tan love. Nothing dangerous-uff!" She winces as Curie palms the back of her neck.  
"Love you've burned yourself. What am I going to do with you now?" Curie smirks as she drags her hand down to Cait's collar and starts to unbutton her corset. The gesture earning a sheepish grin from Cait, as she sat up to get a better position.

"You are suddenly very eager Curie." She said.  
"Oh please madam, I am simply a doctor who needs to treat their patient." Curie replies grinning as she manages to remove the corset off of Cait. Another visible wince is shown from her. The sun had hit her hard.  
"Are you alright?" Curie said laced with concern.  
"Yeah...I've taken down bigger things and had worser scratches on me than this!" She stated as she unclasped her bra and removed it. Curie’s gaze although wanting to move downward stuck to her lover’s back. She added a generous amount of the lotion on her palm and placed it against the woman’s nape. A stinging and then a cool sensation followed as she applied it onto her. Cait had stopped cutting fruit and instead gripped the bed sheets in an attempt to alleviate the pain. Her back immediately straightened up as her lover applied the ointment to her skin. Curie started to hum softly, rubbing the remedy down towards each of Cait’s defined arms. She applied a short pressure down the developed muscles as Cait gritted her teeth.

"Easy there. You might peel me like a carrot." She grimaced.  
"Oh I'm almost done. I just need you to turn around." Curie stated. Her hands were on Cait’s back, nails raking against sensitive skin and trailing lower towards her rear.  
"I don't need any lotion, unless you secretly wanna look at my tits now?" Cait smirked, taking Curies hands from behind her and placing them on her breasts. Her eyes widen at the sudden gesture.  
"Madam...I have no idea what you-" A kiss. Familiar and welcomed after the day's labor. She sank into it naturally and shifted herself so that she could take control, sparking a surprised glance from Cait. Curie entered her mouth freely and invited her tongue for a rough dance, her hands that had been moved to Cait's breast began to caress and tug at her hardening peaks. She rubbed the lotion downward and splays a hand over her stomach, eliciting a short gasp and break.  
"You-You're full of surprises..." She whispered, catching her breath as Curie plays with the buckle of her belt.  
"I've learned from only you love."  
With the click of metal being loosened, Curie had dragged her pants down a few inches. The woman before her aroused, but patient as she took her hands away from there.  
"Slow down..we have all night treasure." She smiled and gently pushed her onto the bed. The woman below her eying her eagerly, waiting for what she would do next. Her curious expression caused Cait to blush as she unbuttoned her companion's collar and mimicked her actions earlier, discarding her blouse successfully.  
"Hello gorgeous." She said. Curie blushed and reached to unbuckle the clasp behind her, loosening the bra for Cait to easily remove it off of her. They were both half nude now, Curie’s small perky breasts welcoming her, pink peaks that appeared as soft as the hands that had touched her before. Her skin was barely tanned from the outside compared to Cait’s heavy tan lines that framed her chest. They were the exact opposite in body, Cait’s built figure of muscle a contrast against the lithe of Curie’s small frame. At first glance it appeared that Cait took care of Curie, to protect her from danger. The reality was that Curie took care of Cait’s recklessness from common fights to relapses from jet. The two working together to support each other when needed and giving each other space when wanted. Cait fought back the urge to lose herself right then and there in the woman she loved, after all she needed to follow through her own advice about taking things slow.

"What do you think about mutfruit love?" Cait asked.  
"Oh its wonderful! So many scientific discoveries waiting to be found! And-" Cait chuckled and placed a hand to her forehead, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
"I meant the taste." She reiterated, dragging softly a thumb over her bottom lips.  
"They...are good."  
"Really?" Cait raised a brow as she reached over for a slice of fruit.  
"What is this all about?" Curie asked laughing.  
"I'm going to be touching you with it. Is that alright?" Cait said.  
Curie laughed, uncertain of what would happen next. The reaction causing Cait to hesitate, but as her laughter turned into a warm smile, she began to blush.

"Of course! This is beyond exciting and interesting for science!" She chirped. It was Cait's turn to laugh at the idea of doing this for the pursuit of knowledge. She places the slice by Curie’s lips and drags it down towards the apex of her throat. A lukewarm wetness teased her skin as it left a sweet trail. Cait brought the fruit toward her right breast and circled it around her, tracing her areola. The pulp tickling and teasing the nipple to harden. Curie marvels at the sensation and feels a low whine escape from her throat.The sound a melody to Cait’s ears, as she circles the fruit and brings yet another slice to massage Curie's nipples evenly. The sensation earned a sharp intake of breath as her back arched.  
"Curie love, remember to breath eh?." Cait said as she dragged the fruit down towards her stomach.  
"I..I am." She says on the exhale.  
"I didn't think this would feel so.."  
"Good?" Cait snickers as she goes back to her nipples and maneuvers her mouth into one. Swirling her tongue and gently sucking it in. A sweetness lingered on her skin where the fruit had grazed her.  
"A bit..exhilarating." The last word almost a shout as Cait lowered the fruit below her navel, the fruit's slippery texture prickling her skin.  
"Please! Lower!"  
"I shouldn't..not with the fruit Curie." She gave her a wink and brought the fruit up to her own mouth to eat it. Her lover's gaze widened as she eats the slices. Cait chuckles and brings a few to share with Curie allowing the woman to sit up and eat. The last slice stolen from her mouth as Cait tugs it away using hers. A mock frown is seen on her lover's face.  
"Oh Cait, you are gonna pay for what you've done." She teased.  
"Really now?!" She grins sheepishly as Curie suddenly tackles her, the plastic plate that held the fruit falling onto the floor with an audible clang. The sound completely ignored as Curie pressed a hand to rest between Cait’s hips.

"Brash moves for a scientist." Cait continued to tease her as she brings a hand up to caress her lover's face. Curie smiles amused, dragging both her hands down to remove Cait's pants off of her revealing her underwear. She does the same thing to herself and makes a small show of it, dragging her fingertips down achingly to reveal the curled forest underneath. She catches how Cait's eyes widen as they drift downward, face gradually turning flushed. Desire surges through her as she walks closer to her and lays her middle over a raised knee. 

"Fuck...you are beyond soaked aren't you?" Cait said before a finger is placed against her lips to silence her. Curie swayed against her gently, gradually rubbing herself, till her breath became ragged. A warm smile is on her face, as she gazed at a bewildered Cait. Her hands reaching towards Cait’s underwear once more, only for her to stop her.  
"Is everything okay?" Curie asked, tinge of concern in her voice.  
"Yeah. Except you've left me pretty horny." She states,  
"It seems I have the remedy for that." Curie laughs immediately earning a look from Cait.  
"Doctor help! I think I need a sip of your medicine between your legs!" She said in fake panic, leaving the other woman speechless.  
"What's the matter Cait got your tongue?"  
"That's actually not a terrible idea love." She laughed as she eyed Cait's underwear.  
"Oh right. Taking this off now." With a smooth motion she removed the offending cloth and tossed it to the rest of their discarded pile. Grinning, she leaned into her and roughly planted a kiss against her. A small whine escaped from Curie as they parted for air. The small break giving the opportunity for Cait to trail rough kisses down her neck.  
"Madam you are leaving marks all over me!" Curie said giggling.  
"I have to say to others whose mine, or in this case who is my practitioner." Cait winked. Curie rolls her eyes as Cait lowered herself to continue kissing her chest, taking a breast into her mouth. She drags her teeth over her nipple gently, relishing the way Curie almost squeals at the reaction. Cait continues downward, laying a trail of kisses on her stomach. The supple skin, slightly sweeter from the mutfruit. She is just below her navel when she feels a tugging on the top of her head.

“What’s up?” Cait looked upward smiling, gazing at hooded eyes.  
“I want us to..do it at the same time.” Curie said, the end of the sentence close to a murmur.  
“Of course! Yeah I’m okay with that love.” She agreed, getting back up only to meet with a gentle push for her to lie on the bed, her back no longer stinging. _Thank god for mutfruit._ She smiled lightly as Curie kisses her. A lukewarm moist object is placed on top of her stomach. 

“Curie love? Where did you get that slice?” She asked.  
“I hid it as I kissed you the first time.” Curie answered.  
“I wanted to see how well you would react to this...going over here.” She said as she dragged the single slice to Cait’s breasts and rubbed a nipple carelessly. The warm slippery wetness gliding over pebbly skin. Her nipple’s immediately becoming erect from the contact.  
“That’s-really thoughtful of you.” Cait sighed as Curie pressed the fruit against her. Her lover smirking, and leaning towards her to eat it off.  
“Except I’m not going to share this last slice with you.” Curie teased, enjoying the harsh intake of breath from Cait, as her mouth kissed her peak, and took the fruit off of her.

Cait was about to answer her back when a sudden palm touches her between the legs. The sensation bringing a surprise yelp from her.  
"Sorry Cait, were you not ready yet?" She chuckled, lowering herself and positioning her body over other woman. Curie waited for a response, instead feels as a languid tongue pressed against her. A familiar pressure rose from her, the sensation causing her to momentarily stop. With a soft mewl she attempts to please Cait. But as a finger entered her and began to gently push and pull against her it became difficult, Curie sank back and swayed her hips into the sudden touch. She continued to palm Cait's area through the pleasure and gave her clit a light kiss, enough to cause the part to throb and the other woman's hips to buckle as well. She lets go abruptly, her own body becoming more and more visibly frustrated, grinding hard against Cait's fingers.

"You are getting wetter and wetter." Cait states, the sentence driving Curie mad and eager to get her to that point as well. She tried to restrain her grinding and instead feels as Cait grabs her hips and plants her whole mouth on her. Mewling, she attempts again and starts to finger her, sliding a finger down her moistened reddened slit and achingly inserting it down to her knuckle. Sparks shot through Cait, the result causing her to buckle. A harsh moan is heard as Curie discovered a way to please her clit as well and apply an even pressure. In a desperate attempt, she brings her tongue inside of Curie, the familiar taste welcoming her. She savored her, the taste sweeter than mutfruit and distinctively her own. Her walls slippery as she glided her tongue out towards her clit. She held her thighs to hold her in place, preventing the other woman from moving too much. Cait does her best to keep up her rhythm as Curie continued to touch her, inserting another finger and bringing it against her frontal wall. She could feel a resistance as she brought them back out. It was becoming harder to focus as Curie’s mind was becoming a hazed mess. Curie could see that Cait was close now, her hips involuntarily raising to meet each touch, as her walls began to clamp around her fingers. The sensations guiding her focus to avoid the release inside of her own body. She finally hears a loud moan as Cait tenses up, her own administrations on her halting suddenly.  
"Curie!” Cait screamed, as her orgasm overtook her. Back arching, and body quivering as she rode out each wave of pleasure. Her legs shifting the bedsheets, as her walls tightened against her lover’s fingers one last time. Curie continued to finger her, massaging her through her bliss. She reveled in the familiar warm liquid that left a sheen against her palm with each release. The tell tale sign that Cait was thoroughly stimulated. 

"That was new..." Cait breathed as she came back down. Curie chuckled and attempted to get off, but only feels as the grip on her own thighs was held harder.  
"But love, I'll be fine." She chuckled.  
"Fine. Sure, right after you get done too love." She smirked as she drank her once more, Curie having no choice but to lie still over her, giving in to sensation. Her tongue brashly stroking her whole slit, causing Curie to grip her lover’s legs, as a finger glides over her clit and circles it.  
"One mean pussy you are packing." Cait teased, the comment causing Curie to squirm.  
“Cait..love that’s not.Ugh.” She loses her wording as she feels the finger follow her slit and sink inside of her.  
“Right. Sorry. But I won’t apologize for your amazing lady parts.” She laughed, brought the finger out only to be pushed back in, the gesture earning a harsh grind from Curie.  
“Love please.” She begs, kissing her thigh. She was close now, the coil inside of her burning. Cait no longer wanting to drag her to the point of pain began to kiss her oversensitive clit, taking the swollen bud into her mouth and encased it against her tongue. Curie moans, and feels herself break apart. Pleasure overcame her as she stilled and shivered in pleasure. Her mind becoming blank as Cait continue to lick her through the aftershocks. Each swipe of the muscle, dragging her on, till finally she stills and regains her breathing.

She gets up slightly unstable and falls to the side. Her chest taking in deep breaths from her orgasm. Curie feels a pair of arms reach for her and gently turn her, gladly letting herself be encased in Cait’s arms.  
“Are you alright treasure?” She asked.  
“Yes...that was an interesting lesson about mutfruit.”  
“I’m glad. I think you healed me from my problems as well.”  
“The cuts and bruises?” Curie asked innocently.  
“That among and other things.” Cait winked.


End file.
